The invention relates to the cooling of an individual and more particularly to a law enforcement officer when he is in his vehicle and wearing body armor. When law enforcement officers working in warm climates or climates having high humidity, quite often they become hot and sweaty while riding in their vehicles. When a protective armor vest must be worn, the law enforcement officer is even more uncomfortable. In these situations, no amount of air conditioning coming out of the vehicle air vents can keep the officer cool and dry.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel body armor cooling system that can be used by law enforcement officers to keep them from becoming overheated in their vehicle while wearing protective armor.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel body armor cooling system having a bellows assembly that provides a complete seal of the air conditioning vent when it is attached thereto.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel body armor cooling system that is easily installed in the vehicle of a law enforcement officer.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel body armor cooling system that can have the nozzle quickly and easily removed from the area of the law enforcement officer's chest.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel body armor cooling system that is economical to manufacture and market.